


Passive Aggressive Torture

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trixie is fifteen, and there's cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer introduces Trixie to the most passive aggressive forms of torture: pranking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Aggressive Torture

**May 2023**

Trixie had been standing in front of the high school for ten minutes before a familiar engine pulled her from her phone. It was another Friday with her mom. She figured it was another Chinese takeout and Netflix night. However, the sound that roared through the campus didn't belong to her mother's police cruiser. Trixie pocketed her phone and glanced around for the  _ other  _ vehicle she’d come to know and love. Following the sound, Trixie found in place of the police cruiser was Lucifer's Corvette. 

Shrugging, Trixie grinned in delight. Sometimes when her mom was busy she sent the club owner instead. It wasn’t anything new, but it  _ was _ always something she looked forward to. She loved Lucifer, there was no denying it, and was always glad to see him.

With a bright smile, she hurried towards the car, throwing her bag in the backseat, and grabbing the sunglasses from Lucifer’s outstretched hand. Trixie slipped them on and noticed that Lucifer had picked his Ray Bans for the afternoon. They were her favorite sunglasses in his collection. He had a knowing smirk and Trixie knew that  _ he  _ knew that too.  

As she settled in, she saw Nina Jones give a nasty glance at Lucifer’s gleaming car and send a (probably) nasty remark to one of her friends. Trixie knew Lucifer was watching the whole endeavor and could tell he wasn’t a fan. He leaned over to Trixie.

“Beatrice why don’t you do the honors early?” He said smoothly, fully aware of the scene before him. She giggled and bit her lip. They had lots of weird traditions but among her favorites was putting the Corvette’s top down. Trixie didn’t know how or even when it started, but Lucifer always let her press the switch. Trixie leaned across the council and pressed down the polished switch letting the ceiling fall away from them. Trixie couldn’t help but send her own look Nina’s way and could feel Lucifer’s own gaze sweep over them. They waited a few more moments, basking in their accomplishment before pulling away from the curb. 

Trixie shouted over the roar, “So what's the occasion?” 

Lucifer glanced over at her and grinned broader. He definitely had something up his sleeve. She refocused back on the traffic ahead of them and waited for his response. The warm sun beat down on the soft leather seats. The sounds of LA flooded her ears like a symphony. She loved her city. Loved the fast paced lifestyle, the people, and most of all: Trixie loved the diversity. And Trixie adored days like this. The days when it was just him and her. It reminded her of her dad. She never saw Lucifer as a dad, though, he was too reckless to be a father figure. Her mom always said that _he_ was harder to babysit than _she_ was. No, she thought, Lucifer was just always there whenever she needed him. Whether it be over lunch or knocking bitchy girls down a peg she could always count on the club owner to be there.

Lucifer drummed his fingers against the steel and hummed along to the ancient radio. He was cooking up something in that head of his and Trixie was dying to know what it was. Ever the king of drama, he’d paused for dramatic effect.

“There’s a bag in the backseat, Beatrice, be a dear and get it.” 

Trixie would be lying if she said a bolt of excitement didn't go through her system. Lucifer loved to gift almost as much as his bartender, Maze, did. They always gave the best gifts too. Once Maze got them into the zoo at midnight for her tenth birthday. Trixie giggled when she recalled her mom's face. She could almost feel the weight of her glare press down on her shoulders.

She saw the club owner grin brighter as Trixie reached over the back of the passenger seat and began rooting around. Her fingers fished around the empty space until she heard the rustle of shopping bags. Trixie’s fingertips brushed over the cheap plastic-- score. Buzzing with joy she yanked her prize into her lap. She dug into it, hungry with anticipation. Hiding in the depths of the bag were...forks? Her mind screeched to a halt. What the hell? Why is Lucifer giving her forks? Trixie pulled another item from the bag-- streamers. It wasn't her birthday and it wasn't her mom's so why would he be giving her party supplies? Trixie’s head swam with confusion as the last item in the bag surfaced: confetti. 

“Okay what the hell, Lucifer?” she held up the plastic forks. 

“Beatrice, you go to public high school, you ought to know what forking is.” he shot her a shark-like grin. “I'm introducing you to the most passive aggressive forms of torture.” 

Trixie huffed out a giggle. “Are you really taking me pranking? Does Mom know?” Lucifer's faced turned serious, he jabbed a finger in her direction. “No she doesn't and she doesn't need to. She's on an all night drug bust and placed you in my care.”

He tapped a cadence onto the steering wheel as the LA streets sprawled out before them. Through the years, Trixie had picked up on his nervous tics and could recognize them anywhere. The tapping was just one of many.

“Wow, you're taking me to commit my first felony, and didn't even tell Mom. She'll be so crushed,” she snarked.

“It's only a felony if we vandalize something. Loopholes, Beatrice, loopholes.” He said in a sing songy voice. 

The Corvette rumbled up to Lux and Lucifer killed the engine. He hopped out of the car and hurried to open the passenger side door. It was something he did that absolutely enchanted Trixie. Lucifer was the perfect image of a gentleman: clean pressed suits, lush manners, and a luxurious taste. Small things like opening doors for her reminded Trixie that Lucifer paid attention. Even if he denied his affection for her, Trixie thought Lucifer always put her first. 

“Maze has a surprise for you as well, I'll take your bag up to the flat and you can go up to the bar.” he explained as they headed into the nightclub. 

Another round of excitement started gearing up in her brain. Yeah Lucifer gave great gifts, but he had nothing on Maze's. Maze was one of her closest friends. Any time they got to gossip was time Trixie cherished. They loved chatting about people that flowed through the bar and anything else that crossed their path. Maze was sort of like Lucifer, neither of them knew what to do with children and kept their distance from them.

The bartender was at her usual post as Trixie descended the stairs of Lux. If her friends’ parents ever knew her mother allowed her fifteen year old daughter roam the nightclub to her heart's content, that would be the end of it.

Trixie caught Maze's eye as she strode over to the bar top. The bartender strutted over in her stilettos and cut-out top. She had an air about her that brought men to their knees and made them grovel before her.

“Lucifer said you had something for me.” 

Maze glided over to where Trixie stood. She elegantly drew something out from behind the bar and set it in front of her. A wicked grin flashed under the strobe lights.

Salt. Maze was giving her salt. Trixie halfheartedly toyed with the blue package. This day just got even more surreal. What was with everyone giving her weird shit today?

“I assume Lucifer told you about tonight.” She purred and leaned against the bar top. “As much as I would love to come, I have to tend the bar.” 

So it  _ was  _ for tonight. Maze wanted her to salt the lawn. Yep, that sounded like Maze.

“Thanks,” Trixie chuckled.

Maze grinned, rocking back on her heels. “Who’s the lucky bitch tonight?” she growled sadistically. 

Trixie racked her brain. There was always girls who picked on her. Sometimes it was about her mom and other times it was her clothes and once it was even about flirting with one of their exes. But there was one in particular who seemed to hate her above the rest: Nina Jones. Her mom said Nina was just jealous of Trixie but that didn't stop her barbs from hurting any less. It would be so satisfying to see something in Nina's perfect life go wrong. Oh yeah, if there was one person that would deserve it, it was Nina.

A devilish smile crept up her lips, “Nina Jones.” Maze matched her grin as her eyebrows shot up. She clicked her perfectly manicured nails against the bar top and leaned in close. Trixie had to strain to hear her.

“Give her hell.” 

With one final flash of her dark eyes, Maze strutted over to serve another patron. Trixie sensed the conversation had ended. She slipped back up the stairs and to the elevator. She hit the call button on the personal lift. The doors opened obediently and Trixie stepped into the gold light. Checking her phone, the screen told her it was only 3:30. It would be hours before Lucifer took her anywhere. Trixie would just have to find a way to keep herself entertained for a few more hours. The elevator dinged as the doors glided open. Lucifer had left her bag in the front room up against the bar, as always. There was always homework to make the time fly, but there was also a full season of Grey’s Anatomy calling her name. Trixie made her way to Lucifer’s lounge, homework could wait.

  
  


Lucifer swept into the apartment at one with a child like giddiness. Around seven he’d popped in and he cooked them chicken tortilla soup and they ate over Game of Thrones. Then Lucifer had fluttered back down to the club yelling to come and get him if she needed anything. Afterwards Trixie had settled in to do her geometry homework. Now here Lucifer was again, car keys in hand, bouncing around like a seven year old. Something told Trixie he was a  _ little too  _ excited for this. Her mom had often compared him to a frat boy and now it made sense. Lucifer flounced around like he was untouchable. 

He clapped his hands together. “Right, lights went out a half hour ago if we go now we should have enough time to get through it all.” He announced.

Trixie looked up from her papers with an alarmed look. Did he just say that he was stalking the house...wait how did he know which house to watch?

“How...how did you know which...house?” She asked.

“Maze told me.” He replied breezily.

Of course Maze did. Trixie sighed and set her homework aside and stood up. Hesitating she glanced down at her ensemble. Bright green jacket, jeans, and a tee shirt: definitely not blending in clothes.

“Uh, should I ditch the jacket, it’s kinda bright don’t you think?” Lucifer’s dark eyes barely scanned her as he gave a wave of his hand.

“You’ll be fine, it doesn’t matter. Alright off we pop.”

He gestured to the doorway and Trixie started towards the main room. Lucifer hit the call button on the elevator and the doors slid open. Inside the dim lit space Trixie saw Lucifer doused in shadows. She always found a steadiness in Lucifer that had never surfaced in other people. He was a constant in her life, a friend who always offered something new.

As the doors opened again, they made their way out to where the Corvette sat patiently. The night air was heavy with humidity and settled around them like fog. The humidity was a rare occurrence in LA, but the heat was an old friend. It was a warm night and the clubs were flooded with patrons. Lucifer told her the nights like this were always good for business. The stuffy air inspired a hidden wildness in people that made them flock to the nightlife like moths to a flame and tonight was no exception. Lux was packed when they had passed through.

“So tell me about Nina. She seems... _ lovely,”  _ His voice dripped with sarcasm. Lucifer held the car door for her, exhibiting his gentleman qualities once more. Trixie was about to slide into the rich leather, until she noticed something in her seat. With a gasp she swooped up the cake and turned back towards Lucifer.

“You better not get any on my fucking Italian leather.” He deadpanned before adding an eye roll to soften the blow. Squealing, Trixie jumped into the seat and dug in.

She waited for Lucifer to slip in next to her before she continued their conversation. The engine roared to life.

“Well...she’s just a massive bitch. There’s really no other way around it. She’s a typical high school girl: catty. Once I accidentally knocked into her ex and apologized and now she thinks I’m hitting on him.”

Lucifer’s face darkened under the LA lights. Trixie could tell what he was thinking just by his frown lines. 

“So certainly one who deserves it?” He pushed.

She shrugged. “I guess.”

They fell into a silence as the Corvette rolled to a stop in the heavy traffic. A few more streets went by before Lucifer started again. “Alright, Pranking 101, Beatrice: if lights come on, run. If someone comes out: run. If anything else of that nature happens the answer remains the former.” 

Trixie couldn't help but snort. Lucifer, the man who ran for  _ literally  _ nothing, was telling her to run. In all of her years knowing him there had been very few times the club owner ran anywhere. The only time Trixie could recall was when she was twelve. There was a party and a few other details, but nothing else came to her.

“Okay but why are we doing forking and  _ why  _ are we using streamers to T.P.?” Trixie laughed.

They turned a corner. “I like streamers better and because if I did anything slightly more illegal, your mother would tear me limb from limb.” he huffed. “And not in the fun way.”

Lucifer cut the motor a block away from Nina’s. Trixie gave him a look and set her plate on the floor.

“There's a  _ fun  _ way to getting torn apart?”

Lucifer snickered and flashed his tabloid-swooning smile. He twisted in the drivers seat. “Now, kidding aside, what did I just say?” 

“Uh, that if Mom found out she'd disembowel you?” Trixie guessed. Lucifer nodded solemnly.

“Exactly.”

They leaped from the car and raced to the trunk. In the street light her jacket flashed. Trixie knew Lucifer said it didn't matter, but she felt like the whole neighborhood could see the bright green like a giant blinking sign. Glancing around at the other houses, she felt a knot of nervousness tighten in her gut. There was the lingering thought of getting caught in Trixie’s mind. She felt her hands shake. No, she decided, Lucifer wouldn't let anything happen to her.  

Trixie turned her focus back to the Corvette’s trunk. The small space overflowed with random supplies. There were half unraveled strands of streamers, loose confetti powdering the floor, and even a bottle of whiskey. Honestly the whiskey didn't even phase her. In fact, Trixie thought it fit Lucifer's personality quite well. 

Exhilaration shot through her system as she grabbed a few boxes of forks. She couldn't wait to jump right in. The look on Nina's perfect face the next day would be priceless. Maybe pranking was petty and passive aggressive, but who cares? Trixie was going to enjoy herself tonight. 

Lucifer leaned against the side of the car with unnatural ease. His smirk had settled into a lazy smile when Trixie met his gaze. He gestured for her to walk ahead, in perfect gentleman fashion, she noted. Her legs felt like jelly, they sent jolts of lightning up through her body whenever they struck the ground. Surprisingly, though, her mind had cleared. Trixie’s thoughts were perfectly calm, like a lake in the fall.

Trixie half ran to the sidewalk. She hopped a few steps as her heart continued to lurch. Trixie could sense Lucifer sliding in silently next to her. His long strides were collected as he sidled in closer.

“Walk, it makes you less noticeable.” he whispered.

Numbly, Trixie nodded and attempted to relax her footsteps to match hers. Even after a few years of getting used to his unusually silent footsteps, it still amazed Trixie how Lucifer moved so quietly. He glided around like a ghost; you only knew he was there if he wanted you to know. The way his feet moved was very dancer like. Despite the initial eeriness of it all, it was a comfort. Trixie loved watching the way he commanded the space around him. All of the confidence, the freedom of it all was a reassurance. Nothing could go wrong when Trixie was with Lucifer because she knew he wouldn't allow it.

The pair creeped up to the house as quietly as they could. The plastic forks squeaked in their boxes, making Trixie cringe. It was a truly horrendous sound and the quiet night magnified the sound tenfold.

Thankfully, not a single light was on in the house. Not even a dog barked in the late night air. Trixie breathed in the heavy after rain smell. It was rare that they ever had rain. Luckily for them, California had dumped it's buckets yesterday. The humid air clung to her skin like a wet blanket. It was almost suffocating, combined with the uneven rhythm of her heartbeat.

She took a shaky step onto the yard. Trixie heard Lucifer rip the first box open and jumped. Trixie peered up at him.  He tilted the open box to her like an offering.

“Would you like to do the honors?” a sly grin spread across his face. Trixie felt a smile crawl and mirror his as she took a handful of forks and stuck them in a circle around her. The cheap plastic tines gleamed in the dim light. A new rush washed over Trixie.

“Let's give her hell, Beatrice.” Lucifer called over his shoulder, moving to a different part of the yard. 

There was a certain thrill from pranking Trixie had never discovered before. With each new circle forming around her, a weight fell off of her shoulders. It was replaced with white hot adrenaline. All of the times Trixie wanted to punch Nina smoothed and cooled into bitter memories. She channeled all of her nervous energy into emptying box after box of plastic forks.

Trixie was on her third box when her path crossed Lucifer's again. His uniform circles looped through hers with the same fluidity that his motions did. They spiraled to cover most of the front of the yard and spilled almost into the hedges around the door. 

Lucifer raised a brow. “Very lovely. Satisfying isn't it?” His dark eyes flashed under the streetlights.

An involuntary giggle escaped Trixie. “Oh yeah this is totally satisfying. I was thinking we'd move onto streamers next?” 

“Of course.” He chirped and moved to take her empty boxes. “I'll take these off your hands and run back to the car.” 

Lucifer stepped carefully, avoiding the menacing tines that polka dotted the lawn. Even in a minefield, he picked his way effortlessly to the sidewalk. Trixie watched as the shadows swallowed his form, as if Lucifer had dissolved into thin air. Unable to wrap her head around it, Trixie finished off the last handful of forks. 

Now alone, Trixie surveyed the damage. The entire expanse of the grass was speckled with gleaming white. The ratio of plastic to grass was almost comical. There had to be at least a thousand forks in the dirt. Up by the front of the house an usual cluster stuck out. Trixie wandered over to it, curiosity blooming. Her fear had almost completely faded away. A few minutes ago, Trixie would have never gotten this close to the house. 

Leaning over to odd grouping, she tried to make out what it was.  Vaguely Trixie could make out an F-U--

“It says ‘fuck off’, if you were wondering.” Lucifer's voice rang out behind her.

Her body tensed at the sudden sound.  Lucifer crossed into her peripheral. Trixie laughed as she mentally connected the rest of the letters together. 

“Mom was  _ right!  _ You  _ do  _ need babysitting!” She giggled. “Don’t you think that’s a little much?”

“Don’t you think you sound like your mother?” He snapped back. Trixie laughed as she saw a smile creep over his face. Grinning, she gave him a playful shove. 

He handed over a stack of gold streamers.  “Here you are.” Trixie recognized them. Lucifer used them in Lux whenever there was a special occasion. Trixie brought them closer to her face and, sure enough, they smelled like expensive bourbon. 

“Do you think you can get one in the tree?” she asked. Lucifer followed her line of sight to the massive oak that sat at the end of the drive. 

“I can get  _ multiple  _ in that tree,” he corrected. 

They moved away from the house. Trixie saw the club owner toy with the edges of the thin paper. As they neared the oak, he unraveled a strand. Like a seasoned pitcher, Lucifer lobbed the roll into the middle branches. The gold caught the yellow street light with a shimmering wink before lodging itself in the leaves. They watched in jittery anticipation as the spool tumbled down, tangling itself in more branches before eventually hitting the ground. Lucifer laughed in triumph. Trixie grinned brightly. Just when she thought she knew everything about him, he still surprised her. 

“You  _ have  _ to show me how to do that!”  she breathed.

Another lighthearted chortle escaped Lucifer as he lugged another higher. It fell in the same elegant manner as the first, the gold standing out starkly against the shadows. Trixie tried to mimic his clean movements. She readied her arm and loosened her muscles like she'd seen Lucifer do. Taking a few steps back, Trixie threw her first streamer. The gold ribbon sailed through the air and landed low on a thick branch.

“Hey I made it!” Trixie whispered fiercely, trying to keep her voice down. It didn't matter to her that it just barely hung on. What mattered is that it had stuck.

“Decent first throw.” Lucifer complemented. “it's good to see that you're becoming an expert in sabotage. Try releasing later.” 

The club owner slowly went through a throwing motion.”You're letting go here,” he moved his hand up towards the top of the tree, “You want to let go  _ here.”  _ his hand dropped to where he'd thrown the first streamer. He stepped back into position, stance loosening. The gold ribbons flashed under his slim fingers. Lazily stretching low to the ground, Lucifer relaxed. As he drew himself up to set, Trixie saw the faintest flicker of movement. She watched as he brought his shoulders up and his arm wheeled back. Also noting that the empty hand tucked into Lucifer’s side to keep it out of the way. His back foot acted as support on the follow through and Lucifer ended his throw in perfect pitcher fashion.

Trixie digested the information quickly. Excited to try, she hurriedly picked up another streamer. She took up the stance again and quickly threw her next streamer. It hit higher higher in the tree this time. Accomplishment thundered through her ears. She couldn't believe she'd just thrown something like that. A gasp fell from her lips.

Lucifer regarded the streamer and nodded. “Splendid.”

Grabbing her third roll, Trixie launched another. The new-found thrill of it rushed around her. It made her feel like she could do anything; Trixie felt like she was floating through the clouds. The feeling made her want to march right up to the Jones’ door and give Nina a piece of her mind. Instead, Trixie got a better idea.

“So let's say I wanted to throw this at the house…” she hinted. Lucifer gave his head a considering tilt.

“I suppose you could, but you run the risk of smashing a window.” Another tilt. “Not that  _ that  _ matters. Do it, see what happens.”

He tossed her his streamer spool with a flourish. Trixie caught it with ease and made her way over the the looming two story. She might not be afraid of Nina, but she was afraid of getting caught. But there was also a joy that came with danger. The nights memories were amplified and fuzzy all at the same time. She could recall how the dew felt against her fingers, but she couldn't remember how many boxes of forks she'd taken from the trunk. It was like time was slowed for each individual event, capturing every little detail. But when she went to play them back in order, the micro-details had faded.

She drew in a deep breath. Tunnel vision grabbed a hold of Trixie as she let the golden strand fly through her fingers. In hyper-lapse, the streamer billowed through the night sky. It hurtled towards the roof of the house like a stone and hit with a sharp rapt. The neighborhood seemed to hold its breath. The trees stood stock still, waiting for disaster. 

Another plunk drew Trixie out of her trance. Now two long golden stripes mocked the cream house instead of one.

Of course, Lucifer had thrown the other. In typical Lucifer fashion it landed square over the large upstairs window. Trixie grinned and glanced over at the man who looked away like a naughty child. As if he was saying  _ I didn't do that.  _ A silent challenge formed.

Trixie snatched her next streamer from the stack and chucked it over the garage. 

Lucifer snorted. “Amateur.”

To make his point, he changed his sights to the highest point of the house and threw. 

Back and forth, Trixie and Lucifer battled, each streamer coating the house in shimmering gold and each throw more risky than the last. When they finally emptied their stash, they made yet another trip to the Corvette. As Lucifer handed her canister after canister of salt, Trixie began questioning him.

“So does the salt actually stop their grass from growing?”

Lucifer grabbed a few things of his own and motioned for her to walk. “Not only that, the salt ruins the chance of it growing back. Think of it as the gift that keeps on giving,” he chuckled darkly, “It is truly one of the most devious forms of pranks.”

Trixie laughed along with him. That really did sound awful. With that thought still in her mind, Trixie opened her first canister.

“Hm, it would be such a  _ shame  _ if something were to...happen,” she said sweetly, dumping its contents onto the damp grass. Lucifer's smile broadened as he grasped her sarcasm. 

“Oh, you devious child.” he muttered, opening his own canister of salt and sprinkling it across the grass.

Trixie wasn't focused on his face, but she heard his smile bleed through his words. She was glad to see that he was enjoying this almost more than she was. It definitely wiped away her last smidge of sympathy she had for Nina. If there was one conclusion Trixie had come to tonight, it was that Nina was a bitch. Trixie may have known it before but now she truly believed it. She was a bitch who deserved a big slice of revenge.

Satisfaction crawled through her veins as she drained another canister of salt. Carefully trying to avoid the forks, she spread her salt inside her circles. Nina didn't deserve a completely salted yard, no that would be too nice. Trixie decided she'd only salt a few places to harden the blow. 

Some ten minutes later she found herself by Lucifer's fork obscenity with none other than Lucifer himself, pouring salt carefully over the letters. A short laugh fell from her lips.

“That's going to  _ suck. _ ” She giggled.

Lucifer looked up from his work with a crooked grin. “Isn't that the point?”

Trixie gave a lighthearted shrug and continued pouring her salt in her own fork masterpiece.

“How many canisters do you have left?” he called from behind her. Pausing, she compared her empty ones to the full ones. Three empty, one half full, and two full.

“Uh, like, two and half maybe, why?” Trixie finished off the half empty canister and stood up. Her eyes drifted around for Lucifer's familiar form. 

“Come over here, Beatrice.” 

She turned to where the sound was coming from. Standing suspiciously by the front of the house was Lucifer. Whatever he had brewing in his mind couldn't be good, Trixie thought. No, she mended, it couldn't be good for  _ Nina.  _ She picked her way towards him. As she neared, he extended a hand to the primly trimmed hedges. 

“Don't you think the mulch beds deserve some attention as well?” he questioned slyly. 

Maliciously, Trixie tipped out some salt onto the red mulch. 

“I think they do.” she replied. Snickering, they made short work of the last of their salt. Finally, they made one last trip back to the trunk. Trixie was caught up in a daze. She felt confetti being shoved into her hands, but didn't register it well. Cutting Nina down felt empowering. Pranking was something she hoped was on the horizon again soon. 

The trunk slamming down anchored Trixie in the real world. Shaking off the last bits of her thoughts, Trixie raced to complete their destruction. 

“Ready for a big finale?” Lucifer inquired. Trixie nodded. 

“One…” Her palms itched with anticipation.

“Two…” The air stilled.

“Three!” She released the confetti and let the soft breeze take hold of it. For a split second it could almost pass as snow. The bits of paper swirled and settled over the wreckage like icing on the cake. Another laugh tumbled out of Trixie. She glanced over at Lucifer to find that he was chuckling along with her. She felt on top of the world. The fact that they’d gotten away with something this monumental was mind blowing. And it was all because of Lucifer.

A warm feeling of affection washed over her. Trixie rushed to capture said man in a bone crushing hug, laughing even harder when she only came to his chest. He tensed under her like he always did. Trixie understood though. Like her mom said he didn't have any kids so he wouldn't have gotten used to things like random hugs. But that was okay to her; she liked Lucifer that way. Trixie knew deep down he cared, he just had a hard time expressing it.

“Come now, we can't have people thinking I actually  _ like  _ you, Beatrice.” Lucifer teased. 

“You know you love me,” she giggled, words muffled by his shirt. He sighed and allowed himself to relax. He clapped her on the back playfully.

“Right, we better be popping off. Don't want to be around when they find this catastrophe.”

Trixie agreed and untangled herself from Lucifer. She took one last look at the destroyed property and started for the car. Lucifer pressed a comforting hand into the small of her back, guiding her away. He opened the passenger side door and ushered her in before jumping into the Corvette himself. The key grinded in the engition as the engine roared to life. 

The high was wearing down and Trixie could feel it. She checked her phone: 4:03 AM. Yep, that made sense. The smoothness of the car mixed with her exhaustion. It wasn't until she had sat down that she realized just how tired she was. Sleep loomed at the edges of her mind. Trixie welcomed it like an old friend, completely content cradled in the familiar leather seats. She thought about Nina and her and Lucifer’s extravagant night. How there wasn't any other way Trixie wanted life. 

Sliding into sleep, Trixie let the LA streets lull her unconscious.

  
  


The ding of an elevator brought Trixie out of sleep. “I can't believe you actually woke up before ten.” she heard an unimpressed voice say. Her mother, Trixie mentally corrected.

Another chimed in, “Detective, I'm offended, of course I did. I should be saying the same thing to you, what are you running off of; four, five hours of sleep?” Footsteps rang out as the voice paused. “Now how was the bust, hm? Did it end in a shootout or perhaps some other fun way?”

Trixie tried to suppress a smile. She knew who that voice belonged to without even having to open her eyes. Lucifer, her mind settled on instantly; the second voice belonged to Lucifer. The voices were close, meaning they must be in the same room as her. So Trixie guessed she was stuck in this position. Oh the things she sacrificed to listen in.

She feigned sleep, eavesdropping in on all of the gossip that came with their jobs. Trixie knew from experience if there was one group who loved gossiping more than hairdressers, it was cops. And Trixie had no shortage of  _ those _ in her life.

“I'm fine and there was a small shootout,” her mom continued. She heard Lucifer positively swoon in delight.

“It's a pity, the one bust I stay away from gets the most action.”  “It _is_ a pity. I was hoping maybe a stray bullet could have finally taken you out of my life for good.”

Even though her mom seemed to spit venom at the club owner, Trixie knew better. Their usual dark banter had most people taken aback. The blunt and dry nature normally earned them odd looks from people who didn’t know better.

Trixie liked Lucifer and she, of course, loved her mom and only wanted her to be happy. Dad had made her happy until they divorced. Not to say that  _ Trixie _ didn't love her dad anymore, but he just wasn't around as often. He still spent time with her however, now that she thought about it, maybe just not as much as she would have liked.

Despite all that, Trixie wasn't blind. When her mom and dad were still separated, her mom was stressed. Back then, her mom was unhappy. At the time, Trixie had seen it most in her smiles. Whenever her mom smiled it looked like it was forced; like if she smiled any harder, her whole face would crumble. She was more tightly wound then than any other time Trixie had ever seen her.

Then Lucifer suddenly appeared in their lives and her mom didn't seem so stressed anymore. He irritated her mom, for sure, but she never seemed to mind. At least not like how her mom minded when Dad pissed her off. They'd also never fought like Trixie saw her mom and dad do. When her mom and Lucifer fought it was more like them just teasing the other, instead of the yelling matches her parents fell into. Like Trixie said before, she wasn't blind.

They might have not gotten along at first, but Lucifer and her mom had sparks. Whether they saw them or not, it was obvious to Trixie. Of course, the sparks had grown since they first met and it was apparent they had a “ _ unique” _ relationship. Trixie just wanted her mom to be happy and if that was with Lucifer, so be it. It wasn't like  _ Trixie  _ minded.

“Beatrice, come now, we know you're awake.” she heard Lucifer call. Her heart raced as she cracked open one eye. She saw Lucifer delicately draped on the sofa across from hers. Her mom sat a few paces away from him with a knowing look. 

“Am not,” Trixie argued.

“Whatever you say, Trix.” her mother shrugged. “Anyways I was just about to ask what you guys did while I was working.”

If Trixie’s heart was pounding then, now it had just completely stopped. She was a decent liar, but her mom was a better detective. Lucifer may or may not have given her a crash course in avoiding the truth once. She scrambled for a cover story, keeping his teachings in mind. Half truths, her brain spit out. Okay, TV, they had watched TV all night. There: story covered. 

Out of all of the things to forget, the one thing her and Lucifer hadn't remembered was the most important. Whatever she decided to cook up, Trixie prayed they would match up.

“We just binge watched Game of Thrones all night.” Trixie lied.

Her mom raised a brow like the way she did with suspects. Trixie knew she was  _ screwed.  _ “So was it muddy outside, your shoes were caked in it.” she questioned. 

Trixie sat up and plastered on a smile. She hoped it was earnest.

“Yeah it was kinda muddy out.” Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Trixie knew her mom didn't believe her. Idly she glanced at Lucifer. He'd channeled his face into a neutral expression, but Trixie saw the way he fiddled with his cuffs. It was yet another nervous tic that gave his true emotions. Her eyes quickly darted back to her mom.

Her mom shifted forward on the couch.

“So you two weren't out at three in morning, I don't know...pranking?” Trixie saw Lucifer's face drop in shock. The room fell into complete silence at her mother’s words. Trixie watched as Lucifer moved to rest on the edge of the caramel cushions, clearly ready to bail.

“Beatrice, do you recall what I said about times like these?” Lucifer hinted.

Trixie knew her mom wouldn't go easy on them. Trixie knew that  _ Lucifer  _ knew that they wouldn't make it out of this alive. And if they were, they were going to have to book it.  

Trixie nodded slowly before she scrambled off of the couch. Slipping on the polished floors, she struggled to keep her footing. Sprinting towards the elevator, there were footsteps and giggles behind her. Trixie found herself giggling as well. The thrill of yet another dangerous situation filled her with bubbly joy, Glancing back, Trixie almost tripped again. Lucifer was sprinting right on her heels, his face a mask of uncontrolled distress. If they hadn’t been in a state of terror, it would have been almost comical how such a collected man had unraveled so fast. Despite that, he was laughing as well, as if he were enjoying the chase. Further behind him, Trixie saw her mother trailing after them. 

As she came up to the elevator, Trixie clicked the button. When it didn't open within a few seconds, she kept pushing it. Her body was almost flat against the doors, their precious time ticking away. Horror flooded through her veins. She knew her mom was close behind them without even looking back. If the elevator took any longer, her mom would skin them. Lucifer had caught up to Trixie and shifted anxiously, clicking the call button just as frantically as she had. If Trixie had thought pranking was nerve wracking, this was absolute hell.

Finally the doors clicked opened and they spilled into the elevator. Lucifer pounded on the return button. Trixie flipped around in time to see the doors wheeling closed at a snail’s pace. The guilty pair watched in fear as Chloe Decker marched towards them with her mouth set in a hard line and hands on her hips. Trixie knew the look and guessed Lucifer did too. It was the look she used on her suspects in interrogation when her mom knew she had them pinned. The look of total destruction, Trixie had coined it. She pleaded the doors to close faster. Just as her mom made it to the elevator, the gold metal fell shut. Trixie sent praises to whatever force had caused their narrow escape.

They breathed a sigh of relief. With thundering pulses, the pair sunk into the back wall. Trixie turned to shoot a nervous glance at the club owner only to find him staring right back. He held up a slim finger and wagged it in her direction. 

“Beatrice, I'm not going to lie to you. This is bad and we are  _ fucked.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was such a fun prompt to write! I actually based this off of my own experience with pranks and I'm really happy with the turnout! Also, as you may have noticed I aged up Trixie for my own sake (because you can't take an eight year old pranking). Anyways as always, comment and show your starving writer some love!


End file.
